


A Great Bum

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearing the end of a day of shopping, the Doctor'd remembered what he overheard lifetimes ago and sneaked in a pair of slim cut jeans without Rose noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Bum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompt's drabble prompt, success, fish, watch.
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever and goingtothetardis for some quick input. :)

The Doctor surveyed his backside in the mirror. Nearing the end of a day of shopping (not as horrible as he had imagined - he found new pinstriped suits!), he’d remembered what he overheard lifetimes ago and sneaked in a pair of slim cut jeans without Rose noticing. 

Walking out of the dressing room, he found her waiting for him. 

“Whadd'ya think??” he asked, turning around slowly. 

Rose’s eyes glazed over (success!) but then she came back to herself. “Fishing for compliments, Doctor?

“Don’t need to,” he drawled. “I’ve seen you watching. You _like_ it.”

“Love it,” she corrected. “Love _you_.”


End file.
